His friends, Their help
by Youagainstmelover97
Summary: Merlin has had what a couple of miniutes on his own to cry before.  Merlin has been holding in his emotions for so long and has finally let the emotions go and it will take all of the knights his mother and gaius to get him back on top, But is it too much
1. Chapter 1

**His friends, There help.**

**Disclaimer : I do not nor will I ever own merlin ( Sobs hysterically )**

**Summary: The aftermath of the threat from arthur to merlin in season 4 this has got a plot but its a fluffy kind of plot which includes all the knights of the round table and gauis and merlin. **!_**NO SLASH**_!

"Say that again, and I promise that you will be joining her in exile!" spoke arthur in a deadly whisper as he leaned close to merlin causing the latter being forced back a step.

As Arthur walked down the hall merlin could do nothing but look at the prince's retreating form with the feeling of a knife being thrusted through his heart. With the most strength he could muster he marched through the halls of the castle picking up pace with every step closer he took towards his and Guais chambers.

He knew he was just a servant in peoples eyes but he always thought that Arthur thought diffrently that he didnt see Merlin as just a _servant_.

But then he thought the same about Morgana 'Look how that turned out' he thought bitterly.

"Merlin, dear boy, what is wrong ?"

During his debate with himself Merlin had not realised he had actually succesfully made it to his chambers and had also made it past Gaius but not before the experst physician and father in all but blood got a look at his tear stained cheeks.

And before he could stop it Merlin broke out into an emotional rant of feelings that even Merlin himself hadn't realised he had been bottling up.

"Im done alright im done i cant take it anymore, I cant lose anymore. First it was Will, The first friend and brother i ever had. Then I nearly lost mother then you."

Only faintly registering the fact that Gauis was hugging and patting his back Merlin found that this was the most relief Merlin had felt in weeks.

"And then I had to KILL someone Gauis KILL, and then just when I found him I had lost my own father. And then I lost the only girl I have ever really loved. Gwen's gone now and lancelot aswell and he was the only one i could atcually be myself around ... and... and... I dont know what to do Gauis!" exclaimed merlin before breaking down in to such heartbraking tears and sobs that it even had Gauis in tears as he rocked merlin back and forth ever so tenderly.

Gauis knew all Merlin had been through and knew it was weighing him down and it tore his heart in two knowing merlin was sufferin in silence like this always uncertain of wether he was gonna snap or not. But one thing Gauis was 100 percent certain about was that Arthur Pendragon was going to be taken down a notch or two because even though Merlin had not mentioned it Gauis knew exactly what Arthur had said. What kind of physician would he be if he didnt have fast reliable sources to get infromation fast to him.

Authors note :I hope you have enjoyed this !

How Gauis knowsaabout what was said between Merlin and Arthur will be revealed next chapter for those who dont get it already.


	2. Chapter 2

**His friends, their help.**

**Disclaimer: **No I do not own Merlin! (If I did merlin would be hurt as much as he was, bless him.)

**Summary : **The aftermath of the threat Arthur made to Merlin in season 4. This has got a plot but a very fluffy one which includes Enlightened!Arthur, Supportive!Knights, Fatherly!Gauis and Hurt!Merlin.

_**Chapter 2: His realisation and the confrontation.**_

'He'll forgive me he always does, just give him a day and he will come runnig back with his usual insults' Thought Arthur as he walked back towards his chambers. Sure he may have been a bit harsh and he knew, Deep down, Deep, Deep down that Merlin was only speaking the truth.

But that look in Merlin eyes when he made to leave made arthur's heart miss a beat just thinking about he should go apolo...

NO Arthur what are you thinking you are now the king of camelot, What would your father think.

Wether arthur was going to go apologize wasn't clarified as there was a sharp knock at the door succesfully pulling him out of his thougths.

"Come in." He said.

"Good afternoon _sire_" spoke Gauis, with more spite in the sentence then he really meant, but for once Gauis couldnt care less.

"Gauis, how are you, Is Merlin okay? Oh let me guess he's crying because i said a couple of words to him that were mean, he such a prat." Maybe Arthur wasnt telling the exact truth.

Guais however had had enough. " No _sire_ Merlin is not **'okay'** and mean doesn't even describe the things you said to him. how can you treat merlin like that? And not to mention the fact that if you exiled him on the fact that all he spoke was the truth half of camelot and half of the lower villiage would of followed him. Including me and the knights and the guards."

Arthur was shocked.

"How do you even know about what i said? " questioned Arthur in what he hoped was and authorative tone but even he could hear it came out as a shameful squeak.

"I was taking a shortcut towards my chambers and heard you threaten Merlin to exile as I passed a pillar in the shadows. That boy has been through more then you can imagine Arthur. dont give me that look, yes you had to live upto your fathers reputation and expectations, and yes you had to study hard but you still had servants at your bec-and-call you had 3 possibly 4 courses of meals a day you got to train with the knights which no matter what you say I know you enjoyed it."

Gauis knew he had Arthur attention and could feel the anger overtake him as Arthur still looked scandelous at the idea that Merlin had a harder life than him.

"Every night Merlin had to sleep on the floor because his mother was not strong enough by the end of the night to have to sleep on something that could break her back being a single mum and all, also every day him and every other man and boy in the village would wake up at the crack of dawn in order to grab what little harvest they had in the cold snow or rain or boiling weather. not to mention that the food you turned your nose up at when you visited Ealdor merlin would have that once a day, twice if he was lucky."

'Now to finish it off" thought Gauis.

"You are supposed to be his friend Arthur, you once said you valued his opinion, Gwen was his friend to maybe you should remmember that. I see merlin as a son and I will not have you hurting him because he spoke the truth. And I am sorry if you feel i have pushed the limit but I will just not have it. I have hoped you would become a great king someday but if this is how you treat your friends then I honeslt find I was wrong. And yes the knights do know."

With that Guais marched out of Arthurs chambers hoping he had made a immpression.


	3. Chapter 3

**Arthur and the very angry kitchen staff.**

**AN: so so so so so so so sorry for the very very late update ... i just completely had writers block because i wanted to make the chapters longer and more descriptive.**

And he had.

Gauis had left a very big impression.

and now he felt guilty...absolutly brilliant.

'stop it arthur, your not meant to feel guilty, he is the one trying to tell you who you love, he is the one who never told anyone about his childhood, so why do i have to worry'

but these thoughts werent true and arthur new that, but still he couldnt help feel a large bubble of anger form in the pit of his stomach.

not at the guais.  
>not at merlin.<br>not at the knights.  
>not at gwen either.<br>but himself.

'bloody idiot, why didnt he tell me ... how many times have i talked bout my mother and the worry that i will never be enough to make my father proud?'  
>But then the doubt started to creep in.<p>

'Should he of had to of told me something is wrong ... maybe i should of just noticed, No i _**should**_ of noticed because ... and i will take this to the grave ... Merlin is my best friend he is my brother'

with this revelation all doubt was erased from his mind only to be replaced by gulit.

'bloody great' exclaimed the young king in his mind 'only merlin could do this the bloody clotpole'

With a new found spark of hope that this could be fixed Arthur strode to his door intent on making it to the physicians chambers before merlin was lost to sleep. But something stopped him, without knowing why Arthur stopped with his hand halfway to the handle and thought for a second he could hear the voice of his father, not with the loving tone he had when Arthur had held him in his last moments but with the tone of pure dissapointment when Arthur had set out on the quest to retreive the morteuss flower.

'A servant Arthur... one which i am 100 % sure isnt trustworthy, think about how many times he has back chatted to you using your own status against ... he has even been accused of sorcery Arthur he isnt worth the time of day and can not be forgiven for most crimes he has commited because we all know he isnt the little innocent villiage boy from ialdodr dont we. Gauis can not be blamed for getting sucked into the facade of childlike innnocence the serving boy has about him.'

With this in his mind he turned his back on the door and set about getting ready for bed.

little did he know he might of also just turned his back on one of the greatest things that..

has...

is ...

and ever will be in his lifetime.

(Authors note)

**UTHER: to the stocks with you.**

**ME: i am so sorry my lord i know i have no excuse for the lateness of this chapter and i commit myself to the punishment of rotten fruit being chucked at me and any instant messages that want to call me a fu**** **

**seriously i am so so so so so so so sorry for keeping you waiting and i know people always probably use this excuse but i have just completed maths exam so no revising for a while and all other stuff ... still a bit stuck with homework but i promise to do better thanks you so much for being patient with me any messages or reviews and i swear to reply plus always up for suggestions on ways to improve .. thanks x :)**


End file.
